


First of Her Name

by mercurymiscellany



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom and Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin are a Couple, Chrom and robin share about one brain cell, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin Fluff, F/M, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Fluff, Horses, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurymiscellany/pseuds/mercurymiscellany
Summary: A horse must have a proper name...too bad these two belong to the prince exalt and his battle minded tactician
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	First of Her Name

Chrom stopped, backtracked, and stared. 

“Lissa... Care to explain what exactly is happening to my horse?” 

Lissa paused midbraid, if only to take a ribbon from Maribelle and tie it securely in place. “Well he had to match Windy.” 

“Windy?” 

“Robin’s horse!” 

Chrom raised an eyebrow. “ _Windy_?” 

“Mhm.” Robin shrugged. “Her full name is Arcwind the Swift.”   


“You named your horse….after your tome.” 

“Hey now. One of my best tomes.” Robin replied. “What did you name yours, then?  


Chrom shrugged. “I haven’t really had time to come up with a good one yet.” 

Maribelle sniffed. “I told her it was stupid,” she said, brushing her own horse’s mane. “A horse should have a proper name, not have to share one with some something so uncivilized as a weapon.” 

Chrom shrugged. “I don’t know...I think there’s something regal about the name Arcwind. And fitting, considering her speed.” He reached up, scratching his own horse behind the ears. “What do you think, buddy? How does the Mighty Falchion sound to you?”   
  
  



End file.
